Dark
by Shado-chan
Summary: A reprint of a short one-shot by Orangeramen96 on deviantart. Slight Pewdiecry/Pewdiephano.


A mad giggle came from the masked man. He was covered head to toe in blood from the man formerly known as Tobuscus. The giggle started getting louder and stronger, turning from light chuckles into full blown, howling laughter. He stood shakily as he walked towards the room that the Swede had fled into.

Pewdie had run from Cry when he picked up that knife and ran towards Toby with it. He loved his friend, but the fear of him drove the blond man to run into the room and hide in the closet, where he tried to calm his breaths so that the noise wouldn't alert Cry when he came in. He was shaking, his heart pounding, and tears in his eyes.

What if Cry found him? Would he realize what he'd done to Toby and stop?

Or did he already know, and would continue to do the same thing to Pewdie?

He sucked his breath in and stood completely still as he heard the door slam open and heavy foot steps fall to the ground, cackling coming from the chestnut-haired man who'd just invaded the room. Fear racked through his body. Why, oh why did Stephano have to leave him all alone in Brennenburg? The fear started becoming too much and he felt the tears roll down his cheeks as the shivers started racking through his body again.

No no no no! He needed to calm down. If he didn't, Cry would surely find him, and that would be the end of his story. Very carefully, he opened his mouth and started to take quiet, deep breaths and exhale very slowly, trying to be as silent as possible. Pewdie couldn't make any noise until the knife was out of Cry's hand and he'd come to his senses.

The sound of retreating footsteps was heard, and Pewdie exhaled in a sigh, relaxing a little and taking deep breaths. When he had finally calmed down enough to walk out the of wardrobe with out his legs giving out, the blond pushed one of the doors open and was met with the sight of a brunette man facing him, who was wearing a poker-faced mask, a plain white t-shirt, and blue jeans that were all completely drenched and dripping with fresh, warm blood.

The sight of Cry made Pewdie want to empty the contents of his stomach on the floor, but he knew he had to leave. No time for puking just yet. The Swede bolted past Cry as he ran out the door, and started running down the hall, knowing that his insane friend was right behind him, as he heard the call of him to wait, and remarks like, "It won't hurt... for long. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Pewdie took a left, and realized his huge mistake as he slipped in the fresh, ruby-colored blood still pouring slowly out of Toby. He fell, the fresh blood seeping through the back of his shirt, while he tried to get back up, but was too slow, as Cry jumped on him, grinning and howling with laughter. Pewdie knew that this was the end. There was no hope of ever surviving this. Never again would he see any of his bros, or his best bro, Stephano, or even any of the people he played games with, like Ken. He would never survive this, but he sent out a silent prayer to his husband, Stephano, to stay as far away from this place, even as tears poured out his eyes while he looked petrified up at the man, shaking.

The American admired the look of fear. It was such a beautiful look on the fair-haired man. He picked up his knife, then slowly inserted it into the Swede's shoulder, and watched as it went through the flesh like butter, while he relished in the terrified screams of Pewdie, knowing that the pain he was going through was immeasurable because of the fact that he cut one of the main arteries, that would lead to the Swede's death in less than three minutes. Cry loved the feel of it, the power, the ability to kill so easily. It made him so aroused, and he knew just what to do with Pewdie's bloodied corpse after the life slowly faded from those beautiful, crystal clear eyes.

"C-Cry... w... why?" the blond gamer asked, felling the life slowly fade from his body as he looked up to the man he'd been best friends with, the one he'd shared so many laughs with, the one he'd co-oped with, and even the one he'd had his first crush on.

Cry just smiled, and slowly ran his hand down Pewdie's cheek in a loving way, and he responded with the last thing the Swede heard before Death brought his almighty scythe down on his already dwindling life force, "Don't worry about it, Pewds. Heh... hehe... hehe... HAHAHAHAHAHA!"


End file.
